I wanna do bad things with you
by Millazz
Summary: The deleted scene where Edward takes Bella for a run and climbs up the tree with her from the first twilight movie and what happens afterwards with Carlisle and Esme, steaming hot vampire sex! Rated M for a good reason.


**A/N:** How wrong is it exactly to write smut when you're attending a lesson about religion? ;) Please review this story of mine and help me on my mission to become a better writer!

**Description:** The deleted scene from the first twilight movie and what happens afterwards, steaming hot vampire sex! Rated M for a good reason. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett went for a quick hunt because of Jasper's desires to basically rip Bella's throat open and feast on her blood.

**Rating and why:** M, for naughty lemons ;) 

_Thank you to my awesome beta Ava-Light ~ 3_

* * *

**I wanna do bad things with you**

"You better hold on tight spider monkey," I heard my son chuckle as he climbed up a tree with the human. You could say she was his girlfriend, but I'd rather say mate, or more likely soulmate. Her blood sang to him, and he found it almost irresistible. I was proud as I took a quick look at my husband, my mate of decade; although we hadn't actually aged at all.

"She's brought him to life," I stated the obvious. We walked away from the huge window as if to give them their respected privacy, although they were already long gone. I began to think that Edward had been alone for a long time, as my godlike husband sighed, and with a husky voice he voiced my thoughts,

"It's been a _long_, too long."

I felt his arm move around my shoulders, and he pulled me closer. He felt warm though he was actually stone cold, but then he always felt warm to me, and I wondered if I felt at all cool to him.

"But how can it end well?" he asked.

"Alice has been wrong before," I reminded him, not wanting to face the fact that things could end badly between them. And the way things were going at this time, it was going to end badly. Damn Alice and her visions. We shared a look and I knew he was thinking the same. I felt bad for him because my husband is the most compassionate person I know; he wanted nothing but the best for his son and oldest companion.

"But not often," He answered. I knew that, but still I wanted to believe that something could change their future from going down that path it was heading.

"Carlisle," I pushed him towards the wall with a smile on my face. "Bella is what he wants."

'_And you are what I want,_' I thought asI paused to look into his golden eyes; they never failed to amazing me over and over again. He gave me chills as he looked right through my dark, oaky eyes and into my soul.

"It _will_ work out, somehow," I emphasized the word 'will', to assure him as I now stood only inches away from my God. He was my religion and I was his disciple. He smiled like the morning sun with such love it almost made my heart beat. I chuckled in my mind as he placed his hands on both sides of my face. He inched his lips so close to mine that I could feel his breath on me. It was up to me to close that distance between our lips, and I did it with a quick, smooth movement after taking in one last breath of his musky scent. Chills went up and down my spine before I broke the kiss by smiling widely into it.

"You're a hopeless romantic, dear," he whispered with a low voice against my lips. His lips felt soft on mine, and something that resembled a giggle escaped my lips. I felt him deepen the kiss and I walked backwards, denying him the access his tongue was looking for ... and trying to get a head start for the race I knew was coming, as I could feel his manly urge press up against my stomach.

"Beat you there," I said with a sultry voice as I ran inhumanly fast towards our bedroom. I was first to our room, mainly due to the fact that I had pushed him down as we had run up them. As I was about to leap towards the bed I felt a tug on my leg, and I found myself in his embrace. I had my back towards him and I breathed only to smell his scent that I had grown to love. He touched my neck, his hand gripping my wrist tightly.

"You're such a naughty lady, aren't you, my darling?" He purred like a tiger while his lips caressed my ear lobe. I couldn't think straight and I found myself getting more aroused by his presence, and with each touch. "Pushing me down the stairs…"

He nibbled my earlobe before biting into it and making me whimper under his hungry touch. The lust inside of me took over but I couldn't do this yet, I wanted to make it last. I buried my nails into his hip before spinning myself out of his grasp. I jumped a few steps away from him. I caught the spark in his eye as he pushed me against the wall, the painting's frames buried into my back, and I gasped. My figure was now pressed into the wall. He held up my hands above my head by my wrists as he grinded his hips against mine, and his fingers gently stroked my wrists.

"I might have been called spicy before," I replied eventually like a succubus. He launched for my neck, sucking and pulling at the skin that was impossible to pierce. I moaned out, loudly. His manly length assaulted my pelvis. With a strong kick I made him step back before attacking him, and collapsing on the bed with him. He quickly found his way back on top of me, not even affected by my kick. He sank his teeth into my collarbone and I screamed with pleasure. It was pure bliss as he moved to kiss my neck while his fingers went up and down my thigh. My hands tangled into his hair, and it was my turn to thrust my female body against his very manly one.

"Mmm … darling." He moaned. I was pleased by the response he gave me, and I moved his face so that it was close to mine. I gently bit him on the tip of his nose and I felt his erection bump against my pelvis again, like it had its own free will. I let out a small chuckle before connecting my lips with his once again. His lips tasted like honey to me, and I acted like 'Winnie the Pooh' on sugar high, and I could do nothing but mentally slap myself for thinking such a metaphor! My tongue danced with his and it felt like it was meant to be this way, forever and ever. With inhuman strength and speed that only a vampire could master with such delicate moves, I shrugged him off me and back into the wall again. I was turned on by the moan he gave me, knowing that this time I had the control. I reached for the collar of his shirt and pushed my lips forcefully against his, and I felt him respond with equal passion and force. With teasing movements I unzipped the jacket he was wearing, and he shrugged it off as fast as he could. I took a quick look at the blue shirt beneath, it looked so good on him, before I ripped it open. I never had much patience with these shirts anyways. I could hear the buttons land on the floor, and I broke the kiss softly to gaze into his eyes; they had turned black now. I looked down at his bare chest and ran my finger over his muscles. I had all of this to myself.

"You're so sexy, Carlisle," I whispered to the Adonis in front of me. He smirked, getting more and more turned on by my seductive whispers. Then, before I could realize, I was back on the bed and my skirt was being yanked upwards. Soon my husband realized that he hadn't been able to figure these skirts out in the 17th century, and neither would he now. Instead he just ripped it straight down the middle. There goes another nice piece of clothing, I almost sighed but I soon regained myself as he positioned himself over me and removed the shirt I had on. It was like he was reading my thoughts. It was quickly thrown on the floor somewhere, and I didn't really care where. My hands reached for his pants as I claimed his lips with mine. I knew I wasn't able to hold back much longer and impatiently tugged at his belt buckle; I didn't know how these things worked. Laughing against my lips he opened it and moved his hands to frame my face. I bit into his neck softly as I pulled his pants off of him. He moaned loudly, almost like a growl.  
"Aren't you a little impatient, love?" I asked teasingly as I played with the waistband of his boxers. As soon as I had freed his lips, he moved his head downwards and I could feel his breath on my breast that was still covered with a lacy bra. I arched my back willingly, not wanting to play games anymore. He undid the bra I was wearing in a second, and my breasts bounced free. He gently sucked on my nipple and I pushed his boxers off and gave his manly length the same feeling of freedom. I gasped as his hand moved past my bellybutton. I felt his cool fingers slide under what women these days call 'panties'. The cover nothing!

"Well, well," I dug my nails into his back and moaned as he moved his fingers over my core. "Aren't you a bit too excited?"

I shook my head as I moved my hips up to meet his hand. I needed more than just his touch.

"Take them off, love," I begged with a whisper. I couldn't speak any louder because of the shivers that went through my spine. He dipped one finger inside of me, teasingly.

"Ravish me," I whispered before kicking him off of me again and running to the other side of the room. My panties had been torn off in the process. With a blink of an eye he was standing right in front of me. He gripped my leg and wrapped it around his waist. I gasped at the feeling of his shaft against my entrance. I welcomed him with a feline purr as he entered me forcefully. That was the great part about being a vampire; you didn't have to be careful not to hurt your partner. You could do it as fast and hard as you liked it.

"Carlisle," I whispered his name as he began thrusting into me with more force. And I liked it hard and I only acted like this in the bedroom, and the kitchen, and the living room, and on top of a piano we had once destroyed.

"Esme, you are such an attractive little thing," he moaned, making my stomach flutter as if I were a little school girl. I could feel his length doing everything he could to pleasure me. And it sure worked. I moaned out loudly, like I'd never before felt anything like this. I took support from him with my other arm while the fingers of my other hand got lost in his blonde, silky smooth hair that was now ruffled. He bit on my lip, growling gently.

"Harder," I ordered, and he picked me up, my other leg wrapping around his hips as well. He rocked his hips against mine with a fast pace, before walking to the big wooden desk. He sat me on top of it, and I allowed myself to lie on top of my blueprints. "Harder!"

He pulled out of me completely, and just when I was about to complain, he shoved himself into me and I screamed from the pure pleasure. I dug my nails into his chest and tried to pull him even closer. My hips responded to the pace of his, although I constantly tried to pick up the pace.

"Carlisle…"

Then he did what I was waiting for. With speed, he pushed in and out of me, and I sang out his name again and kept chanting it over and over again like a mantra.

"You'll be for the death of me, love," the angel that did wonders to me whispered. He bit my left breast as I grinded my hips against his impatiently while I neared my climax. He grinned as he saw me do the same routine I always did and he knew I was close.

"Come for me." He moved his lips to my ear as he went deeper and I came, for him. His name rolled off my tongue and I muffled it with his neck. As I rode off my orgasm, he got up and easily, like I weighted as much as a feather, he carried me to the bed and laid me down. "I love you sweetheart."

He kissed my earlobe and nibbled it. I gripped the sheets and lifted my hips, begging for more. He grinned at my movements, moaning as our bodies connected. I smiled innocently, and he pecked at my lips. Then he took me for another ride, as he thrust into me forcefully. I squirmed on the bed under his touch as his thumb massage my clit. I pulled at his hair as he thrust into me even deeper. I could feel I was still weak from the previous orgasm, yet nearing a new one. He made magic.

"Oh my god." I dug my nails into his back again, making sure I marked my territory. He screamed from pleasure and so did I as I felt another wave of pleasure wash over me. I rolled us over, still shivering. I straddled him and started working my way up and down his length and I knew I was in heaven. He moaned out loudly, and I connected our lips to muzzle those moans. I knew this was a major turn-on for him. I grinded my hips against his and moved them in a circular motion. I wanted him to enjoy this as much as possible. He guided me with his hands, and I trusted him. I broke the kiss and threw my head back, one hand pleasing myself as the other one cupped my breast. Our breathing was getting more and more shallow, and I was bouncing on top of him as he demanded more, and more.

It was his turn to roll us over, and so he did and I let out a loud approving moan. He fastened the pace and we were now both grinding our hips together with such power that it'd leave bruises if we could bruise, and it was so fast that it wasn't humanly possible. Our movements were a blur. I soon could read a familiar pattern in his movement and the sounds he made. I brought my lips to his ear.

"Fuck me, Carlisle," I said in a sultry voice while my tongue teased his ear. He turned his head, capturing my mouth with his, and pushed his tongue forcefully through my lips to which I happy obliged.

"CARLISLE," I shouted out his name as my climax took me by surprise. "JESUS, GOD, FUCK!" I chanted, and that pushed him over the edge and moaned out my name, which prolonged the length of my orgasm; he had that effect on me. I let him crash against my chest. My fingers traced the muscles of his back as we laid still, our breathing being the only sound. He placed kisses all over my face and I scrunched it up before capturing his lips with mine. Our tongues played together as our encore, and we tasted each other's venom once more.

"Should we go say bye to Esme and Carlisle?" We head Bella's voice coming from downstairs.

"Oh, no. I don't think we should bother them right now," my son simply answered with no amusement in his voice, and I giggled.

_The End_

* * *

Thank you so much for reading, I hope you'll leave a** review** as well? ;)


End file.
